Троллинг
Что же такое троллинг? Попав в нашу Вики, вы можете не знать что это... Так вот. Троллинг (с англ. перевода Trolling — ловля рыбы на блесну) — Написание провокации, создание провокационных тем с одной целью; вызвать нашествия флуда, оффтопщины, бреда и прочей отсебятины. Доподлинно известно что делается это исключительно для лулзов. И часто троллям удаётся добится желаемого- их действия провоцируют массу скандалов, суеты, паники, несумятицы, и как было сказано выше- полнейшего бреда. '' ''По праву скажу, что безсмысленного троллинга не бывает. Все Тролли преследуют цель, а целей таких бывает много... Вот некоторые из них: ''- Троллинг ради лулзов (самая распостранённая причина)'' ''- Троллинг ради мести (Используется не так часто, однако..)'' ''- Троллинг ради поднятия своей репутации (Скажу честно, такие тролли встречались мне не раз. Но это были недо-тролли, так как их результатом был Epic Fail~)'' ''-'Троллинг ради Троллингa' (Ради исскуства, так сказать..)'' thumb|Секрет раскрыт ''Виды Троллинга "Компромат" Находим какой-нибудь людный сайт, желательно что бы на нём был кто то знаменитый, горделивый и.. Нервный. Проводим пару часов ничего не делая. Как только становится достаточно шумно, прибывает народ, как бы случайно рассказываем о нашей высокомерной жертве что-то позорное. На все расспросы откуда мы это знаем, как и прочее, отвечаем стандартно- мы друг данного субьекта, под кодовым именем "Дядя Вася" и бла бла бла... Если врать достаточно искусно- вам поверят. 'Результат: Горы школоты и прочего сброда кидаются радостно обсуждать новую информацию, а Тролль сидит в сторонке и радостно наблюдает за результатом своей работы. Делается это исключительно для лулзов, и иногда приводит к баттхёрту жертвы.'' "Я Идиот" Создаём новый аккаунт, залезаем в место троллинга, находим гостевую книгу/чат/обсуждения и начинаем писать отсебятину, не забывая при этом юзать CAPSLOCK. Если вы попали в правильное место, и выбрали правильных жертв скоро начнётся массовый гнев, куча мата и прочего, и прочего. Результат: ''Несумятица, срач, скандалы и ожидаемый приход модерации или администрации (второй- гораздо реже). Если повезёт все активные жертвы заработают бесплатный бан ^-^ '''А что нам? А нам после этого уже ничего, сюда мы больше не вернёмся. ''"Иностранцы такие иностранцы..." Итак, опять ищем подходящий сайт с кучей народа. Открываем рэндомное сообщество, и задаём вопрос по английски/немецки/французски/тарабарски. (Для нубов- юзайте переводчик. Правильно юзайте.) Масса народу кинется демонстрировать свои "Великие" познания языка, другие будут поправлять, третьи спорить... А мы... Мы будем смотреть на это, и умирать со смеху. Можете даже купить себе шоколадную медаль, и повесить на шею. Главное найдите момент что бы смыться. 'Результат: Массовый срач, такие фразы на английском/немецком/французском/тарабарском... При переводе которых даже суровый Тролль начнёт лить скупые слёзы счастья. И главное- юзайте переводчик... Правильно юзайте. Пример:'' ''Wiener Hello, can you tell me what is this thread about?'' ''Kattniss Лолошто?'' Indar 'Чо это ищо за чмо?'' ''Andrey' Посоны забейте. Ttwidss '''This threade is about.. Ктот знает как бует игры по англишу? ''Mantaanayo' Games вроде. Andrey 'Может забёте ужо?'' ''Wiener' Well, about? '[Ttwidss']' This threade is about games. Wiener' About games you said? ''Ttwidss Кто то знает о чом он грит?'' "Я - Дама" Уважаемые представители сильного пола (''-какой он сильны-ы-ы-ый... - усмехается автор'') этот способ для вас. Идём на любой сайт типа mail.ru,' ''и начинаем активно знакомится с мужчинами. не забудьте запастись фотографиями отпадных блондинок, и океан лулзов обеспечен. Флиртуем с клюнувшей на удочку рыбкой, разводим его как лоха и в конце... Признаёмся что мы не те, за кого себя выдаём. После этого "сюрприза" наши культурные романтики выдают '''СТОЛЬКО ' мата, что.. Кхм, сами проверьте.. Результат: Океан лулзов, и отличное настроение Тролля. Баттхёрт жертвы. '' 'Статья пока что не докончена, фапайте на то, что есть c:''' Категория:Троллинг